Demographics of Yarphei
Official Name: Grand Yarphese Republic *Conventional Name: Yarphei *Official Local Name: Cộnghoà Phờı Oaınghıêm *Conventional Local Name: Yậtphờı, Yâcphờı (in military situations), Yarphei *Citizen Adjective: Yarphese *Adjective Plural: Yarphese *Abbreviation: YPGN *Government Type: Military Junta *National Capitol: Tranh Chup-yar City *Current Premier: Trầng Chúp Long *National Anthem: The Yarphese Pledge *National Motto: "Bắcđầuhoàbìn Camkếttiếptụccũastı̣nyượng Tıhàngđứctın" (Initiation of Peace, Continuance of Prosperity, Enforcement of Faith) *Technologies Invented/Discovered: :*1. Weather Control :*2. Vertical Agriculture :*3. Artificial Gravity (Ánkéo) :*4. Advanced Radar Systems (Mắccốc) Administrative Divisions 1. Tĩn (provinces) are numbered from I-XXXVIII 2. Đặckhu (special zones): :*Sàıgòng (Saigon) :*Hơoai (Tavoy) :*Ðão LıênBang (Federal Islands) :*Yı̣nhãı Quângyùng (Admiralty Gulf) :*Từarạt (Torres) 3. Bıễnchung (maritime collectivity) Basic Information *Population: 68,988,900 *Largest City: Cungđắp (Bangkok) *Tallest Structure: Baiyoke Tower II, Cungđắp *Computer Owners: 11% *Internet Users: 11% *Drivers/Car Owners: 38% *Water Pollution Rate: 18% *Air Pollution Rate: 25% *Land Pollution Rate: 4% *Location On Map: Southeast Asian Coast, Australia *Internet Top Level Domain: .yp *Currency: Yarphese Huo Economy *GDP Per Capita (nominal): $28,600 per year *Currency Equivalent: $1 = H//7.5 *National Tax: :*28% general income tax *Annual GDP (nominal): $1.987 Trillion ± *Imports: :*Cars (East Asian Federation, British, Italian, Franco-German, Chinese, U.S.) :*Aircraft (Europe, U.S., EAF) :*Technology (East Asian Federation) :*Machinery (East Asian Federation, South China, North China) *Exports: :*Agriculture (Rice, Corn, Basil, Fruits, etc.) :*Machinery (various) Culture *Languages: Vietnamese-Yarphese Dialect (official), Yarphese (national), English, Khmer, Cham, Pearic, Thai, Monic, Burmese, Karen, Moklen, Tamil, Aslian, Mandarin, Malay *Religions: 68% Theravada Buddhism, 31% Mahayana Buddhism, 1% Varjayana (mandatory practice of Buddhism in public, de facto unknown) *Crime Rate: 1.25 homocides per 100,000 people per year, 0.22 rapes per 100,000 people per year *Birth Rate: One every one-hundred seconds *Death Rate: One every one-hundred seconds *Average IQ: 121 *College Graduates: 98.8% of population (generally mandatory) *Average Height: Adult Male-5'3" Adult Female-4'10" *Average Weight: Adult Male-138 Adult Female-108 *Average Life Span: 79 (Female) 75 (Male) *Average Life Span (smoker): N/A (smoking generally illegal) *Gun Owners: Vietnamese Liberation Army specifically, 9,154,915 registered gun owners *Recycling Capacity: 59% recycled (plus composting) *Landfill Capacity: 33% *Incinerator Capacity: 9% *Fusion Power Plants: 5 *Solar Power Plants: 0 *Wind Turbines: 65 *Hydro Dams: 5 *Fission Power Plants: 11 *Tidal Power Plants: 12 *Biomass Power Plants: 0 *Oil Power Plants: 3 *Coal Power Plants: 0 *Natural Gas Power Plants: 2 *Clean Transportation: 44% *National/State Park Land Area: 8% Military *Nuclear Weapons: undisclosed *Fusion Weapons: undisclosed *Ion Weapons: undisclosed *Air Force Vehicles: undisclosed *Ground Vehicles: undisclosed *Naval Vehicles: undisclosed *Helicopters: undisclosed *Soldiers: 9,154,915 *Wars/Incidents Involved: :*Yarphese March :*Thai-Yarphese War (1999, 2004 and 2009) :*2010 Yarphese War :*Operation Save Zimbabwe :*Allied Revolutionary War :*Oirat War Foreign Relations History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: 2004 Southeast Asian Tsunami *Most Devastating Act Of War: Fusion bombing of Kuantan, *Largest War Involved In: 2010 Yarphese War *Independence: 30 September 1994 from Vietnam Top Five Statistics *Most Common Interestsaccording to the Yarphese government :*1. Education :*2. Activism :*3. Music :*4. Reading :*5. Sports *Most Common HatredsThe Yarphese dialect of Vietnamese does not contain a word for hate, only a word for "dislike." Words equivalent to hate in languages of Yarphei other than Yarphese or Vietnamese are discouraged due to Yarphei's official policy of Buddhism. None of these "hatreds" are equated with hate, only of severe distaste and usually fear. :*1. Western Imperialism :*2. Anyone at war against Yarphei :*3. Crime :*4. Salespeople (mistrust) :*5. ForeignersForeigners are usually not considered a dislike, but only a fear *Most Common Vehicles: :*1. Toyota :*2. Honda :*3. Hyundai :*4. Geely :*5. Gương Oaı Khá *Most Common Religions: :*1. Theravada Buddhism :*2. Mahayana Buddhism (including Pure Land Buddhism) :*3. Tứ Ânggıếu Nghĩa :*4. Tibetan Buddhism :*5. Tantric Buddhism Notes Category:Yarphei Category:Concepts